Married Life!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Fanfiction about Tris and Tobias after they got married!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! In this fanfiction Tris and Tobias are getting married! Sooo yeah, Rated M. for lemons! But anyways Al is still alive, and its been about a year that Tris and Tobias have been dating, and five months of wedding planning. So yeah, they are getting married, I hope you enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm laying on the bed with Tobias in his apartment. Soon I'll be living with him since we're getting married, but we both decided since we started dating that'd we wait to live with each other until we both got married.

The wedding is tomorrow, and I'm so nervous but also happy. I'm nervous because me and Tobias have never had sex before, and I'm happy because I'm getting married to the person I love.

I was laying on the bed with him, my head on his chest, his fingers running through my hair.

"Tris you have to pack a week's worth of clothes for our honeymoon." He says.

I growl. "You won't even tell me where we're going for our honeymoon, how am I supposed to know what to pack?"

"I'll tell you what to pack." He says. I knew he was smiling. "A bikini, bra's and underwear, and..." And he says. "Lingerie."

I smacked him on the arm, and he laughed a little. Tobias likes to joke about that even though we've never had sex before.

"I'm being serious!" I say smiling. "I don't know what to pack."

"Christina will help you pack." He says.

"So she knows where we're going?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'll find out from her where we're going." I say. He smiles.

"I knew you might ask her so I made her promise me not to tell you." He says. I growl and make a face.

"Tris I love you." He says. I look up at him, him smiling at me.

"I love you Tobias."

He kisses me on the lips and soon enough we're making out.

"Hello my two love birds!" Christina yells throughout the apartment, she had just walked in on us.

I look at Christina, laughing a little.

"I came to get Tris, its not normal for the bride to sleep in the room with the groom the night before the wedding!" Christina says. "So Tris has to stay at her apartment tonight."

Me and Tobias look at each other, I knew he could tell I was nervous about the wedding.

"It'll be okay." He says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

We both get up off the bed and Tobias hugs me tightly.

"I love you so much Tris." He says into my ear. I smile, as I hug him back.

"I love you Tobias."

We kiss one more time before Christina makes me leave his apartment, and we both head back to my apartment.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Christina and I are at my apartment, and I'm laying on my bed staring at the ceiling while Christina is packing my suitcase to go on my honeymoon with Tobias. (I told her she could pack my suit case- she begged.)

"Tris would you rather wear black lace underwear or white?" Christina asks me.

"Neither." I say. "Why can't I just wear my normal black dauntless underwear? It looks more normal than lacy underwear."

"Becauseeee!" Christina says. "You can't go on a honeymoon and not wear anything sexy at all."

I snorted. "Christina this is gonna be my first time having sex with someone. I don't want to try and look sexy when I look like a twelve year old."

"Tris you are sexy." she says. "Every girl has a sexy side to them."

"Not me. I don't even look attractive."

"Tris yes you do. I literally saw two guys staring at you like dogs the other day. Trust me, your attractive."

"Okay..." I say in defeat. I didn't want to argue about it.

"I'm gonna pack you some bikini's, okay?" She asks.

I look over off the bed to see what she's doing, and she literally dumped a bags worth of bikini's into my suitcase.

"Christina what are doing?" I ask. "Pack normal bathing suits too, not just bikini's."

She laughs a little. "Tris you need to lighten up. You have an amazing body and your pretty, you should wear some sexy things. Trust me."

"But Christina I'm not the one to wear revealing clothes."

"Well that's true." she says. "But I bet you'd look good in them."

I laugh a little and hold my hand to my head. I'm gonna be so embarrassed when we go on our honeymoon and all Christina packed was revealing clothes.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

It's morning, and I know it is because I can hear Christina (my bridesmaid) and one of my best friends from abnegation, and also was my neighbor- Susan (another bridesmaid) waking me up.

They turned on the lights to my room, as Christina practically jumped on my bed excitedly. Susan stood next to the bed, smiling at me.

"Wake up Mrs.'s future Eaton!" She says.

"Good morning Beatrice." Susan says.

I look at Christina with mad eyes and roll over. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning." She says.

"Six in the morning?!" I ask. "The wedding doesn't start until three in the afternoon."

"I know but we have to do a dress fitting, get your nails done, teach you how to walk in heels the right way, do your hair and makeup-" She says. "Lots of things."

I growl. "Please tell me you didn't wake Four up this early." I say. "He probably would've killed you."

"Haha no! We decided to make Will, Uriah, and Zeke do it!" Christina says.

The thought made me laugh a little, Tobias is going to be pissed at Christina.

"Oh and your mom will be coming to your apartment for your dress fitting." Susan says. "She wants to see what it looks like on you."

"Great." I say as I pull the covers over my head. "I don't wanna get up..." I growl.

"Well you're gonna have to!" Christina says. "So get up! You have a wedding today!"

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's eight in the morning, and I'm mad at all of the guys in my apartment right now. They decided to wake me up at six in the morning, but I guess its okay because they brought a cake to bribe me into waking up.

We were all sitting in the living room, I guess they wanted to talk to me about something.

"So have you and Tris had sex yet?" Uriah asks.

"No." I say. "We both wanted to wait until we were married to have sex."

"Really?" Zeke asks. Uriah hits him on the arm, as if to tell him to shut up.

"Are you like... a little nervous about having sex with her?" Will asks.

"No, not really. The only thing I'm worried about is hurting her." I say. I'm also worried about the fact that she has a fear of intimacy, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Although I didn't say that to the guys.

"Well I mean I don't think you would hurt her." Uriah says.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Its now time for the wedding, and I'm so nervous. I felt as if my stomach was dropping every second.

I'm wearing my wedding dress, as Christina buttons up my dress in the back. My gown was white, and was lace. It was very straight and had a very low back, and it had long sleeves made of lace.

My hair was curled a little, and I had the veil on my head. I was wearing flats, thank God. My makeup was very simple and also pretty. I had on foundation, powder, a little bit of eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

"You look so pretty Tris!" Christina says.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." My mom says.

I'm still so nervous, I don't want to trip and fall down the aisle. Or worse, I don't want Tobias to regret having me as his wife because I'm not good at having sex maybe.

I'm so nervous...

Tobias's P.O.V.

I'm standing at the top of the aisle, waiting for Tris to walk down the aisle. We're getting married in the pit. And I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous.

Not because there's a lot of people at our wedding, but more because I've been thinking about if I'll be good enough for Tris, or if Ill hurt her during sex.

God I hope I don't hurt her.

But I'm also excited to see Tris walk down the aisle, she's so beautiful and I can't wait to marry her.

In the audience I see Tris's Dad, and her mom just sit down next to him. I also see Marcus, (I didn't want to invite him but Christina made me, she's the wedding planner.) And he does not look happy. Although I don't care if he's happy or not that I'm marrying Tris. I love Tris, and she's the only family I've ever had, she's so special to me. I remember the first day I met Tris, she was so beautiful. And I knew right then and there that I wanted to be with her.

And God, she agreed to marry me.

Next thing I know I hear the wedding music come on, and everyone rise. Before I know it, I see Tris walking down the aisle. She looked stunning, gorgeous.

Her hair was a little curled, she was wearing a white lace dress, and her face was so beautiful. As she got closer to the top of the aisle, I knew I had a tear running down my cheek. She was so special to me, and now she's going to be mine.

I held her hand, and helped her up the steps as we stood next to each other. I knew she was nervous, mainly because she was squeezing my hand so tight.

After the person who was marrying us had gotten through all the introductions and had said everything that he needed to, it was time for us to kiss.

"You may now kiss the bride!" He says. Tris and I stared at each other, we were both smiling.

I cup Tris's face with my hands and we kiss, a long kiss. Everyone was clapping, and I was so happy that Tris was now mine.

I'm now her husband, and she is mine.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After I had changed out of my wedding dress and into a strapless short black dress, I was walking down the hallway going back to the pit when I heard yelling.

It was Tobias and what sounded like Marcus. I stood behind the wall so they couldn't see me.

"Tobias we talked about this, I was going to pick who I wanted you to marry."

"Marcus you don't control me anymore." Tobias says angrily. "I married Tris because I love her and she's the first person whose ever cared about me or hasn't abused me. We understand each other and we're starting a family of our own, and if you can't be happy for us then you need to leave."

It got quiet for a moment before Marcus said something.

"Tris may love you, but I don't think she's the right one for you. I don't like her and I don't think you and her were supposed to marry."

I felt my stomach drop, and tears run down my cheeks. Great. Tobias's father hates me now.

I heard Tobias take two steps towards Marcus. "Leave. Your not invited to this wedding any longer."

That's when I heard Marcus leave, and I crouched to the floor- my face in my hands as I was silently crying. Tobias's father hates me.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I'm so pissed at Marcus, I wanted to punch him in the face. But I knew that wouldn't solve any problems.

I decide I need to see Tris, she was going to change out of her wedding dress and I want her to make me feel better. She always does, just by smiling.

I walk around the corner and see Tris, her face covered with her hands.

Crap. She must have heard what Marcus said.

I hug her and she cries into my chest. I feel bad about Tris hearing what Marcus said, she must think he hates her now.

"Tris its okay. Marcus is just an idiot, and he thinks he can control me. But he doesn't anymore." I say.

"Your father hates me." She says.

I hug her tighter, hate seeing Tris cry, especially over something Marcus did. It makes me mad that Marcus would say that.

"Tris its okay, I promise. He hates everyone- that's just who he is."

"I don't know what I did to make him hate me." She says.

"Tris" I say, holding her chin up so she can see me. I looked into her watery eyes. "You did nothing wrong."

She nods her head a little, and we both kiss.

"You wanna go get some cake?" I ask her. She laughs.

"You just want cake is all you want."

"True." I say. "It's my favorite."

I wipe the tears from her face, and we head to the pit to get some cake.

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! LEMONS! I hope you enjoy!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

After we had cut the cake, and Tobias got some cake on my face, we were off on our honeymoon. The car had just pulled up to take us to our honeymoon destination, (which I still have no clue where it is.) And Christina met Tobias and I out by the car as we were fixing to leave Dauntless.

Christina hugged me, and then she looked at Tobias. She had a funny look on her face before she said

"You'll thank me later for all the swimsuits I picked out for Tris." Christina says.

I stood there giving her an evil look. Tobias was smirking as he helped me into the car, and then he got in.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias and I reach our destination, after riding in the car for an hour.

After the driver dropped off our luggage, Tobias and I walked into the beach house he had picked out for us. I walk in and it was absolutely beautiful. It was a two story house, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a hot tub on the back deck and a pool. It had a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room.

As soon as I walked in, Tobias picked me up unexpectedly, and laid me down on the couch as he climbed over me, smiling.

"What?" I ask, giggling a little. He laughed.

"I just love you so much." He says, brushing the hair out of my face. I smile.

We both go into kiss, and I knew Tobias wanted to have sex, but I also knew he was holding back because he didn't want to scare me. I could tell it was taking him a lot of self control not to just have sex with me.

We broke apart from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Do you want to go in the hot tub?" He asks.

"Okay."

"I'll meet you on the back deck. Okay?" He asks.

I nod my head, forgetting that the only thing Christina packed me were bikini's.

* * *

I'm in the bathroom, staring at myself in agony. I know it's taking me a while to come out of the bathroom, but that's because I hate my body. I look like I'm twelve, and the only thing good about this bikini is it makes me look like I have boobs. And also, Tobias has never seen this much of my body before, it's a little frightening.

I hear Tobias knock on the door to the bathroom. "Tris are you ready?"

"Tobias I can't wear this swimsuit."

"And why not?"

"Because it literally makes me look like a twelve year old."

"Tris..." I hear him say. I guess I forgot to lock the bathroom door, and Tobias walked in. He immediately hugged me, and right after he kissed me on the lips. He was only left in his swim shorts, and I could feel his abs as he hugged me. Staring down at me, he said "Tris you look sexy."

I smile a little and we both kiss, and before I knew it, we were making out. Then all of a sudden, he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him.

His big strong arms held me as he carried me to the bed, and laid me down climbing on top of me.

We were making out kissing each other passionately, as Tobias then pulled apart from me and looked worried.

I knew it was because he wanted to have sex with me, but kept trying to hold it off because he didn't want to scare me.

"Do you want to go to the hot tub?" He asks me.

I felt bad, he wanted to have sex with me but he thinks I'm still scared to have sex. My eyes look up at his, I knew I was ready to have sex with him.

I kissed him, and he kissed me back for a minute and then broke apart like he was still waiting for an answer.

"Tris?"

I ran my fingers through his hair, his face close to mine. I could tell he was trying to not stare at my body in a bikini.

"Do you want to have sex?..." I ask him.

He smiles before he suddenly looks worried again.

"Tris I want to have sex with you so bad but... I don't want to hurt you."

"Tobias you won't hurt me." I say whispering against his lips. "I trust you..."

He kisses me, and then smiles.

"I love you so much." He says.

"I love you Tobias."

We kiss and I knew he wanted to touch me but was to worried about me to do it. I decided I had to be the first one to touch him.

I ran my hands down his chest very slowly as we were kissing. My hands suddenly reached his waistband and I felt his hips jerk a bit. Being brave, my hand slowly rubbed his member through his swim shorts. I heard him moan as we were kissing, as I then felt his hands move up towards my bikini top. I now know that he couldn't hold back and that he wanted me.

His hands went behind my back, fumbling to get my bikini top off. I helped him and untied my bikini top. We stopped kissing just long enough for me to take my bikini top off and place it on the bed next to us. He stared at me, his eyes taking in the sight of me without my bikini top on.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I'm staring at Tris and I know she's uncomfortable, but I can't help it. She's so beautiful.

We go into kissing again, as her hands wrapped around my swimsuit waistband and slowly pulled down my swim shorts.

I was so hard, from how Tris was touching me I couldn't help it. Her tiny yet strong hand had a grip on my member as she pumped up and down. It felt so good, I felt as if I couldn't control myself.

She continued to pump up and down, and I almost lost control as her fingertips squeezed my head and she rubbed her thumb over the head of my member. I groaned, it felt incredibly good and I didn't want her to stop.

My mouth kissed her cheek, then her jawline, going all the way down to her neck. I heard her gasp as I nibbled on her neck, leaving a mark- but I didn't even care. I wanted people to see that mark and know that she was mine.

With the way Tris was touching me, I felt bad that I wasn't touching her. So I ran my hands down her body, and un pulled the strings on the sides of her bikini bottoms. She helped pulled down her bikini bottoms as she removed her hands from my member, and she was now completely naked like I was.

As I was kissing her neck, my hand slowly traveled between her legs and rubbed against her opening.

She gasped, my two fingers rubbed against her.

She was so wet, which turned me on even more.

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias rubbed against my opening and I felt like yelling, it felt so good and I wanted him to go even further. I moaned as he pushed both of his fingers inside of me.

I knew I was squirming, but it was because he was rubbing against something inside of me that made me feel so good. His fingers continued to rub at that sweet spot inside of me that made me gasp and loose control.

"Tobias..." I whined when he went deeper into me with his fingers.

He stopped what he was doing, I knew it was because I whined and it turned him on. He couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed a condom out of his pocket of his pants. His hands were practically shaking because he wanted me so bad.

I helped pull the condom over his member, as he placed himself at my entrance.

He looked at me once one more time, and I nodded my head to him and he slid himself inside of me.

We moaned in ecstasy, were both feeling so much pleasure and we felt even more as we started thrusting together.

Tobias's hands gripped my hips as we both thrust together. I could feel him going harder with each thrust, and deeper. He was making me feel things I had never felt before.

"Tris!" He groaned. He was moaning, as was I as we were making love.

Next thing I know he hit a spot inside of me that made me go crazy. It felt so good, and I knew if he kept going I was going to explode. He kissed my neck, which was driving me insane.

"Tobias!..." I quietly moaned as he went harder. I felt myself so close to cumming, as he pounded into me.

"Tobias I'm so close..." I whine in his ear as he kept hitting me repeatedly in that spot that made me shake all over and feel so good.

"Tris I'm cumming!"

He thrust himself into me about six more times as I came all over him, shaking from my orgasm. He came too, and groaned as I felt him spill into the condom.

He fell on top of me, careful not to crush me. I stroked his hair as he hugged me.

"I love you so much Tris. I'm so glad I met you."

"I love you Tobias." I say. "And I'm happy I met you and your cake loving self."

He laughs a little, and rolls off of me and lays next to me. I cover us up with a blanket, mainly because I'm still awkward about showing my body. I felt his arms wrap around me and he played with my hair.

I fell asleep in his arms, as he said quietly- "Tris I love you so much."

And then I dozed off into sleep.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

The next morning I wake up and Tobias isn't in bed with me. I wonder where he went, so I get out of bed and get dressed. I put on some shorts, a tank top, and of course a bra and underwear.

I walked into the living room but he wasn't here either, so I walked into the kitchen and he was cooking eggs.

He smiled when he saw me, and I walked over to him as he hugged me tightly.

"Hello beautiful, how did you sleep?" He asks, kissing me on the lips.

"Okay." I say smiling. He smiles.

"Do you want to go to the beach today?" He asks me.

"If you want to."

"Okay." He says, as he puts the eggs on a plate and then some on another plate. When he turned off the stove, he hugged me again.

"Tris last night was amazing with you. I'm so happy I married you." Tobias says, stroking my hair. I look up at him, and smile.

"I'm happy I married you too." I say. "I love you." He kisses me on the lips, and I kiss him back- playing with his upper lip. He smiles, and then we both break apart.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat breakfast."

"Okay." I say.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After breakfast, Tobias and I decided to go to the beach. I had just walked out of the bathroom, and I was wearing a bikini. Tobias noticed, and hugged me.

"Tris your so beautiful." He says.

I smile and look up at him. "You ready to go to the beach?"

 **Almost to chapter three!**


End file.
